Blue Star Above Me
by R.C.Rob Chaos
Summary: Lucia tells her life on the Blue Star before and during the time of Zophar. The story of the destruction of the Blue Star. Rated T for use of language and possible blood.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** My second attempt at a fanfic. As I was writing Chapter 1, I thought up an idea for the end of this fanfic and it'll most likely have a sequel. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lunar, Lunar 2, or its characters, names, ect. On with the story.

**Blue Star Above Me**

**Prologue**

"Muwahahahahahahahaha! Do you really believe that your feeble power is enough to stand up to me, little girl? Don't hold your breath!" boomed the gigantic god of destruction.

"Zophar, you won't be allowed to get away with this! Althena will defeat you and bring peace once again!" yelled a beaten and injured girl.

Numerous cuts and bruises covered her body. She was wearing a fancy, white-cloth suit, with a navy blue trim and gold buttons; however, it was shredded and covered with blood. Her cloak, also navy blue, was tattered at the end and also had a streak of blood running down the back, as well as a few bloody spots. The blood streak was under a hole in the back of her cloak, where a large gash was made in her back. Sweat dripped from her face and down to her white boots as she glared at Zophar.

"Muwahahahahahahahaha! We'll just see about that! Actually, YOU WON'T BE ALLOWED TO LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE IT!" Zophar yelled.

One of the few dragon skeletons that protruded from Zophar screeched. A black vortex of energy appeared in its mouth, sucking in everything around it. Lucia grabbed onto the edge of one of the floating islands created during the battle. As hard as she tried, she could not hold on and her fingers slowly slipped from the rocky surface. On top of that, the part she was holding on gave way and she found herself being sucked into the vortex. She used her magical energy trying to escape, but it seemed futile as the dragon's — no as Zophar's power was too much for her. She continued to escape the giant vacuum, and then: it stopped.

She flung around to look as Zophar. Lucia's eyes grew wide as she saw a black ball of energy as big as an island in front of the dragon's mouth. She teleported as far away as she could, which wasn't far enough. She then flew away as fast as she could. Zophar sent the shadow ball dead at her. Everything it touched was wiped from existence.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The little princess of the blue star, resorting to running? THIS IS RICH! TOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE POWER OF ZOPHAR, GOD OF DESTRUCTION!"

Lucia looked back as the shadow ball was tailing her and the ball exploded.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**A/N:** Hmm, I really don't have anything to say except for my Review Replies (Called RR from here on out).

**RR:**

**1.) Alex Warlorn:** Nope it's not. This isn't really even a chapter, more like a second prologue Oo.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lunar, Lunar 2, or its characters, names, ect.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Memories**

The sun shone brightly over the small observatory in the Salyan Desert. The heat was unbearable inside, so Lucia, Hiro, and Ruby decided to go outside on the top of the observatory. They set up a large umbrella to shield them from the sun.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lucia?" asked Hiro. "You haven't been yourself ever since you had that nightmare back on the Blue Star."

While on the Blue Star, Lucia had had a nightmare that included Zophar. She awoke, screaming and crying. Hiro thought that maybe she was stressed out from defeating Zophar. He thought that maybe she needed a nice vacation and fortunately for them, Hiro had discovered that Lucia's Pendant could bring them back and forth numerous times and could even be charged up by praying to the statue of Althena.

"Hiro, it's just this heat that's getting to her. Even I'm hot and I'm the Red Dragon," said Ruby. "Maybe some fresh fish would cheer you up Lucia."

Lucia smiled.

"Sure, I am kind of hungry." She said.

"OKAAAAAY! I'll go over to Meribia and get some! They have the best fish, plus it's near Taben's Peak, and I haven't pissed Nall of in awhile." Ruby said.

Ruby flapped her tiny pink wings and flew into the sky. The pink cat was surrounded by a pinkish-red aura and transformed…into a girl.

"Oops! Guess I messed up." She said.

"Yeah right, Ruby. You were just looking for a chance to show off your human form" Hiro teased.

Nall, the white dragon had taught Ruby how to transform into human form. As a human, Ruby was around 5 feet tall. She had brown hair that was braided back with a small yellow bow at the end, and a big yellow bow on top of her head. Her cheeks contained a few freckles and she wore a pink skirt and vest with a white fur trim. Under her vest was a plain white shirt. It showed her belly button though and her skirt was a little too short for Hiro's liking. She wore plain brown shoes.

Ruby rolled her eyes at Hiro's comment and transformed again, this time, into a giant pink dragon, although her official title was the Red Dragon of Althena. She flew off over the lake where Grandpa Gwyn was swimming and continued on over the mountains.

Hiro looked at Lucia, who was staring down with a troubled look on her face. He was becoming worried and after days of keeping quiet, he decided to speak up and ask her about it.

"Lucia," he started. "Ever since you had that nightmare, you haven't been yourself. Is there something bothering you?"

Lucia didn't like to worry Hiro, which became one of her newly acquired emotions, so she decided to tell him.

"Sorry I've been acting strange. It's just, the nightmare I had has stirred up some old memories, the ones from the destruction of the Blue Star." She said.

"I see…" Hiro said. "Try not to think of the bad memories Lucia. Think of the good ones instead."

Just then, a thought hit him.

"Hey! You never talk about your past. What kind of life did you live on the Blue Star?" Hiro asked.

Lucia looked down and gave a slight smile at the thoughts of her life.

"Yes, maybe that would get my mind off of this," she started. "BUT – afterwards you have to tell me about your life." And she ended that statement with a smile.

"Sure Lucia, I have nothing to hi-" he started.

A flashback appeared in his head, one of him running around the yard in briefs with Dragons on them, pretending to be Dragonmaster Alex.

"_I'll just leave that part out." _He thought.

"I'll be glad to tell you about my life." Hiro told Lucia.

A slight breeze blew across the lookout, the first breeze all day. Lucia's hair blew in the wind as she smiled. Actually, it was more of a smirk.

"_I wonder if he'll include in the part about him running around in dragon underwear playing Dragonmaster Alex."_ She thought. Grandpa Gwyn had told her all about that.

"Well, I lead a sheltered life. The first parts of my years were spent living inside the palace of the largest city on the Blue Star. It was called Althene." She said. "Later on I lived with Althena in the Goddess Tower…but I'm getting a little bit ahead of myself."

She then went on to tell Hiro about her life.

**-End Chapter 1-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yeah, this chapter is pretty boring. It should get interesting though. Chapter 2 is coming real soon. I've already started on it.


End file.
